Dek Daehwi
by mimimiu
Summary: Kak Dongho itu ganteng, seksi, calon bapak yang baik lagi - Dek Daehwi, 16 tahun, penggemar beratnya kak dongho. Donghwi Feat Jonghyun Minki baby Justin Produce 101 Wanna Ona


Semuanya ricuh ketika Minki datang menggendong Justin. Apalagi tidak ada pelanggan yang mengantri menunggu pesanannya.

Semuanya gemas. Justin dikepung ciuman-ciuman dan cubitan pipi. Tidak lama balita delapan bulan itu sudah berganti ke tangan Hyungseob.

"Jonghyun di atas?"

"Kak Jonghyun sedang keluar, Kak, belanja kopi."

"Eh, yang benar? Terus Justin bagaimana, dong?"

"Memang agak dadakan, sih, Kak, harusnya datang kemarin sore,"

Pada akhirnya anak-anak menawarkan diri menjaga Justin. Kak Minki harus bertemu klien katanya, tidak mungkin juga membawa Justin, kan. Siapa tahu saja setelah ini bos mereka itu menambah sedikit pundi-pundi bonus di gaji mereka. Hehehe.

* * *

 **Dek Daehwi**

Anak ayam jatuh cinta! Side story

* * *

Dongho x Daehwi

Feat. Kak Jonghyun, Kak Minki, Baby Justin, Dek Seonho dan antek-anteknya

* * *

Ketika pelanggan mulai berdatangan lagi, Daehwi yang ditunjuk jadi _volunteer_ menjaga baby Justin. Tidak masalah, sih, Justin harusnya bukan anak yang rewel. Daehwi juga bingung jadinya kenapa setelah yang lain mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Justin malah mulai merengek. Ia mengecek popoknya, tidak penuh. Ia menawarkan susu, tidak mau. Ia menempelkan telapak pada keningnya, tidak panas.

Kenapa juga kak Jonghyun dan kak Minki lama sekali kembalinya.

Ketika tiba-tiba Justin merentangkan tangannya ke pintu, ia ikut menatap arah pandang Justin. Seketika mata Daehwi bisa buta rasanya.

Kang Dongho dengan efek cahaya terang dibelakangnya masuk dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Melihat Justin, otomatis ia merapalkan panggilan-panggilan untuk si bayi, yang ditanggapi heboh oleh Justin. Dongho buru-buru mencoba menenangkan Justin yang masih histeris di gendongan Daehwi.

"Aigooyaaa~" Tangan kecil Justin otomatis memeluk Dongho saat tangannya menerima si bayi dari Daehwi. Mulutnya sudah meracaukan ocehan-ocehan senang.

(Daehwi tegang langsung. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, Daehwi ingin pingsan.)

"Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Minki dan Jonghyun mana?"

"Sedang keluar, Kak,"

Dongho mencibir, "enak saja, mereka kencan berdua, anaknya ditelantarkan disini," Pandangannya beralih ke Justin kecil. "Kasihannya kamu, Justin-ah~"

Bayi Justin sudah tertawa lagi, mendekatkan wajah pada milik Dongho yang disambut ciuman-ciuman di pipi, dilanjut gesekan hidung bangir keduanya.

Daehwi meleleh. Mereka begitu manis. Kalau boleh menghayal, Daehwi sudah melayang ke bagaimana manisnya Dongho dengan anak mereka nanti.

* * *

"Kak Dongho tidak ada kuliah?"

"Sudah selesai, kok,"

Donghk senyum manis, Daehwi ketar-ketir. Dongho bersedia membantu Daehwi menjaga Justin. Mereka duduk bedua berdekatan di kasur lipat kecil di ruang istirahat. Justin sudah tertidur di gendongan Dongho. Kalau begini kan Daehwi jadi berharap mereka benar-benar jadi keluarga kecil nantinya. Dongho dan jiwa kebapakannya membuat Daehwi makin klepek-klepek saja.

"Dek Daehwi juga suka anak kecil?"

 _Suka, Kak, apalagi sama anak kita nanti._

Daehwi angguk-angguk, "Iya, Kak, aku tidak pernah punya adik, soalnya."

 _Kalo bikin adeknya sama Kakak, mau, Dek Daehwi?_

"Oh, gitu. Kalo Kakak, sih, udah kebanyakan adik, jadi udah biasa sama anak kecil hahaha."

 _Ganteng, berpengalaman, lagi, Kak, makanya cocok banget deh pasti jadi bapak buat anak-anak kita nanti._

"Hehehehe. Enak, ya, punya adik kaya Guanlin, Seonho, sama dek Woojin."

 _Enak lagi kalau Kakak bisa punya kamu, Dek Daehwi._

"Hehehe."

"Hehehe."

Kalo duduk mereka sudah dempet-dempet begini, sih, tinggal samber saja. Apalagi suasana dan situasi mendukung.

"Justin-ah!"

Tahu-tahu pintu ruang istiahat terbuka. Jonghyun, Minki, dan antek-anteknya yang tidak bertugas ikut mengantar. Yang artinya sama dengan mereka ikut melihat Dongho dan Daehwi yang kikuk setengah mati ketahuan hampir ciuman.

"HEH KANG DONGHO! JANGAN SENTUH ANAK GUE! JANGAN NODAI KEPOLOSAN ANAK GUE! ENYAH LU SONO!" Minki teriak-teriak sambil bawa parang. Yang lain cuma maklum. Siapa yang bisa melawan emak-emak macam Minki.

"Eh orang Justin tidur dari tadi."

"GUE NGOMONGIN DAEHWI! ANAK GUE YANG SATUNYA! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI, LU, YE! LANGKAHIN MAYAT GUE SEBELUM BERANI PEGANG ANAK-ANAK GUE!"

Dongho kesakitan di gempur Minki, Daehwi cuma diam salah tingkah di pojokan. Ia melempar pandang pada Jonghyun mencoba meminta pertolongan.

"Sudah, yuk, sudah. Kasihan Donghonya, kali. Tuh, tuh, Justinnya bangun,"

Minki mengangkat Justin yang menatap orang-orang kebingungan, sebelum bersungut-sungut lagi menatap Dongho. "Awas, lu, ye!"

"Daehwinya juga suka, kok,"

"EH, LU-"

"Shh, sudah, yuk, Sayangku. Nggak baik buat Justin," Telunjuk Jonghyun menghentikan ocehan Minki akhirnya.

Dongho ingin muntah.

Pada akhirnya kembali tinggal Dongho dan Daehwi di ruang istirahat, walaupun sisa-sisa pandangan menggoda dari yang lain masih terasa.

"Sakit, ya, Kak? Mana yang sakit?"

"Ini, Hwi, bibir kakak sakit,"

Daehwi sempat merona sebelum suara Minki terdengar. "EH, KANG DONGHO NGGAK KAPOK-KAPOK JUGA LU YE!"

* * *

Daehwi tidak bisa apa-apa ketika keesokan harinya si anak ayam Seonho memanggilnya kakak ipar dari seberang lapangan.

Terkutuklah mulut-mukut ember teman-temannya.

* * *

 _A/n_

Iih saya balik lagi ke donghwi hehehehehe

Semoga sukaaa~


End file.
